Time is at Stake
by dracochick
Summary: ON HOLD! Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco all go back in time. Draco’s convinced he can prevent Harry from being born; Hermione’s convinced to stop him. The problem? Somehow, they fell in love with each other. Will Draco give up his mission for the girl he
1. Default Chapter

Umm…hi! This is myfirst story…uh…chapter. So go easy!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story. - But I _definitely_ wish I did! (Duh! Who doesn't?)

Authors note: This story was written by one girl (named Tabitha) and very nicely put on the Internet for you to read by a friend of hers (named Pia). Anyways, better stop rambling and get on to my first chapter, before you all get mad.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: This story used to be under rugbychick. She put the chapters up for me, as I had noacess to the internet. Now I have an e-mail address, and so I can putthem up myself. Sorry for any comfusion.

'Shh! If Umbridge hears us, we're dead!' Harry hissed over his shoulder at his friends Hermione and Ron.

' What do you mean _we're _dead? It was your idea!' Hermione hissed back. ' You know Harry, if me and Ron are caught sneaking around like this, we could lose our prefects badges!'

' I wouldn't mind too much.' Ron said. ' But, if Umbridge catches us, I think we'd have more to lose than our badges.'

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft '_meow'._

' Oh no! Filch's cat!'

Sure enough, slinking around the corner as if she owned the place was Mrs. Norris, in hot pursuit of the troublemakers that had no business being out of bed in the middle of the night.

' Good thing we're under the invisibility cloak- or she'd see us for sure!' Harry thought, frantically urging the other two to pick up the pace.

Finally, they reached the doorway to Dumbledores old office.

' I don't know Harry. I mean, the office has sealed itself against Umbridge, so what makes you think we're going to be able to get in?' Hermione asked, doubt in her eyes.

' Because I have something Umbridge doesn't' Harry said, grinning.

' Oh really?' Hermione asked, arching her eyebrow.

' What would that be?' Ron asked. ' Whatever it is, you'd better hurry up, because I can hear someone coming.'

Harry hurriedly took his wand out of his pocket.

' _Toinais Erought' _

The stone gargoyles swung aside to give them passage. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron's thunderstruck faces, barely suppressing a grin.

' Hurry up now.' He said, ushering them in with his arm.

They both hurried to step on the escalator waiting to take them to Dumbledores office.

None of them noticed the fourth set of footsteps that joined theirs, or the swishing of a cloak.

Harry stepped on after them, and watched the heavy stone door swing shut with a sharp _bang!_

Finally, the escalator stopped. They all stepped off into Dumbledores office. Ron and Hermione looked around with wonder at the all of the instruments in the office. Harry, however, walked straight over to a closet the others hadn't noticed.

He pulled a large vase-like thing from the closet, grunting from the strain of lifting it up.

' But that's… that's a Pensieve Harry. What are you going to do with that?' Hermione whispered, obviously awestruck.

' Well, this is a special Pensieve. You see, it has the ability to transport us back in time.' Harry said, suddenly serious.

' Wait a minute Harry! I've heard of these… they are very rare, there are only ten of them left in the world! But…' Hermione trailed off.

' But what?' Harry asked, annoyed.

' But these are very dangerous! Most of the time, people end up going back too far in time, and stop themselves from being born. Or worse, change history itself! Hermione said anxiously.

' Well, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen.' Harry said.

' But Harry, why do you want to go back in time?' Ron asked.

' Its my fault Dumbledore got fired. If only we didn't get caught. If we can go back in time and somehow stop Umbridge from finding out about the meeting, maybe we can stop Dumbledore from getting fired.' Harry said.

' Now, are you with me, or not?' Harry asked, surveying their faces.

' I am, Harry!' Ron said loyally.

They both looked at Hermione, eyebrows raised.

' I… b-but … uh…' She stuttered.

' We're waiting.' Ron pointed out.

' Yes.' She concluded, after a stare-down between her and Ron.

Harry grabbed one of her hands, and Ron grabbed the other.

' Ready?' Harry asked.

After the other two gave him rather half-hearted nods, Harry plunged his arm into the Penseive, and they all disappeared.

As soon as they left, a boy appeared, wearing a rather sinister grin.

' Ha! They want to change time do they? Wonder what will happen if someone… umm… lets say _interferes _with how it'll turn out?' Draco Malfoy asked himself.

Without waiting for an answer from the empty office, he strode over to the Penseive and plunged his arm into it.

That's it for now peoples! Please ignore any spelling mistakes. Hope ya liked it. If you didn't- well… I guess it sucks to be you. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get

2 reviews. Come on, its only 2!(Nice reviews only!) I'm open to any suggestions for other chapters, if its not too much to ask: )


	2. Through the door and into the Past

Hello again. I'm glad you liked the first chapter-so here's the second one.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters this chapter-yet.

Evil laugh

They came out of the Pensieve into a small, crowded, dark space.

'Where are we?' asked Hermione.

' I- I don't know' muttered Harry.

' What do you mean, " you don't know"?' demanded Ron.

They were interrupted from their conversation by a door suddenly being flung open and a harsh light invading their hiding place.

' What the- Professor DUMBLEDORE?' Harry exclaimed.

Sure enough, Professor Dumbledore stood gazing down at the three teenagers huddled in his closet.

' Who are you? Are you spies sent from the Lord Voldemort?' Dumbledore asked.

' Wha- but- but Professor Dumbledore...' Harry said.

' If your not spies for Voldemort, what are you doing in my closet?' Dumbledore asked.

' But, Professor, is this some sort of joke? You know who we are!' Hermione said indignantly.

' Who are you?' Dumbledore asked, arching his eyebrows.

' Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly.'Harry said, exasperated.

' If you are not spies for the Dark Lord, then what _are _you doing in Professor Dumbledores closet?' this came from a new voice, and the trio recognized it too.

' Professor McGonagall!' the three said in unison.

Sure enough, into their view came the stern face they recognized as Professor McGonagall.

' Professor McGonagall!' Hermione exclaimed. ' Now that your hear, you can fix every thing!'

' My dear, I do not know what you are talking about.' Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Harry, who had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about all of this since the beginning of the conversation, suddenly interrupted the conversation and asked ' What is the year?'

' 1939' Professor Dumbledore answered.

Hermione hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. ' Of course! They don't know who we are because we _haven't been born yet_.'

' What do you mean? Then how can we be here?' Ron asked confusedly.

' We _did _go back in time. But, I think we went back _way_ too far!' Hermione said excitedly.

'Why don't you come out of the closet and explain this to us?' McGonagall asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurriedly scrambled out of the closet and sat down on the plump purple beanbag chairs Dumbledore had conjured out of nowhere. Dumbledore closed the closet door behind them. No one heard the noise of two feet hitting the floor in the closet a split second after Dumbledore closed the door.

Draco came out of the Penseive into a small dark space that he realized was a closet. He heard voices outside the door. He put his ear to the door and heard Hermione Granger telling what sounded like Dumbledore that they were from the future, and that Harry had defeated the Dark Lord in their time.

' Stupid, filthy mudblood.' Draco snorted.

When Hermione told Dumbledore Harry's last name, he said that they had a student named James Potter in the school. 'My father', Draco heard Harry breath, as though if he said the word" father", his father would suddenly disappear from his grasp.

Even as they were having this conversation with Dumbledore, a rather evil plan was forming in Draco's mind.

'I wonder what would happen if James and Lily had never loved each other? Would that mean that _Harry Potter,_' He spat out the name as if it burned his lips to say it,' Would never be born, resulting in the Dark Lord rising to power without any obstacles?'

'I think that would be _very_ profitable in the long run.' He drawled, smirking.

I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had stupid exams to write.

If you have any ideas for another chapter, I'd be glad to hear it.

Now… I'd like to thank the people who wrote reviews. You all get cyber cookies!

To Dementress and lita, thanks! Of course, I can't forget the 'rugby chick'! Thanks Pia!

REVIEW, PEOPLES!


	3. Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Slytherin?

Hello again! I hope you like the other chapter, and more importantly, I hope you like this one. By the way, I just thought I should warn you that the facts from the book are most likely to get screwed up, SO DON'T COMPLAIN! Please. Anyway, I'll write the next chapter as I can envision some of you sighing with impatience at my long-windedness. By the way, PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this chapter (but I sure wish I did).

' I see,' Dumbledore said, stroking his beard,' Well, until we can find a way to send you three back to your own time, I think it would be best if you enrolled as new students. The sorting hat will sort you into your new houses.'

' Oh, I don't think that's necessary.' Hermione said, ' We were all in Gryffindor in the future.'

'Ah, but how do we know you wouldn't have been in a different house in this time?' Professor McGonagall asked, trying to look as wise as Dumbledore, but failing miserably.

'If we must.' Ron said, giving a very forced smile.

Harry heard him mutter under his breath ' I'd better be in Gryffindor.' Harry tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, as he thought about what would happen if he were sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore carefully took the sorting hat down from its shelf, while McGonagall sat down the stool for them to sit on.

'Well, who would like to go first?' Dumbledore asked.

When none of the three stepped forward, Harry suggested Ron go first. Ron gave Harry a spiteful look as he sat down on the stool. At once, the sorting hat shouted: 'GRYFINDOR!'

Ron smiled triumphantly; got up and suggested Harry go next. Now it was Harry's turn to give Ron the evil eye. Before the sorting hat was placed on his head, Harry saw Ron giving him a fleeting thumbs up.

' Hmm,' the sorting hat said,' I see great courage, but also a lot of ambition. Were to put you? I know! GRYFFINDOR!'

In the closet, Draco smirked.

'Good. I don't have to worry about those filthy muggle-lovers dirtying my house (Slytherin) Granger will probably end up going into Gryffindor too. At least that mudblood won't be contaminating any of the other houses!' he drawled.

Hermione smiled confidently as both Ron and Harry ushered her to sit down. She sat down on the stool and primly folded her hands on her lap. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and after a lengthy debation with itself proclaimed:

' SLYTHERIN!'

HA! I thought I'd leave it with a cliffhanger. How do you like me now? Just kidding. I have a question, though. In the fifth book, when Harry goes into the Pensieve, Snape called Lily a 'mudblood'. So if she was Harry's mother, how could the sorting hat have sorted him into Slytherin like it wanted to in the first book? I mean, wouldn't that mean that _Harry_ was a 'mudblood' too? Think about it! Please answer the question (if you can). REVIEW, OR I'LL SET HAGRIDS DOG, FANG ON YOU!


	4. Slaps hurt

Hello again! Did you like the cliffhanger? I thought I'd put one on because it always pisses _me_ off when someone else ends their chapter like that, but I found out that I don't mind as much when I do it! Gives toothy grin. I haven't got any answers to my question yet! Stares accusingly (though that may be more my fault, as I haven't put it on the internet yet!) Anyhoo, on to da next chapter. Blaring of trumpets

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this chapter-yet.

Evil laugh

' WHAT?' Hermione yelled. She jumped up, tearing the sorting hat from her head. She shook the hat as hard as she could.

'Your JOKING!' Harry exclaimed (loudly, too I might add)

Dumbledore strode forward and gently pried the hat out of Hermiones hands.

The closet door burst open, and all five people in the room (that's Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonagall, for those that can't remember) watched with open mouths as Draco Malfoy ran across the room and slapped Hermione across the face, hard.

' You stupid, filthy mudblood! Slytherin is too good for you! Go back to the streets and visit with the scum you call your parents!' with that said, he spit on her huddled form lying on the ground.

Before McGonagall or Dumbledore could stop them, both Ron and Harry had jumped on Draco's back and were pounding every inch of him they could reach. Harry felt a pull on the back of his robes and felt himself being roughly pulled to his feet, he turned around to see who had him and found himself face-to-face with an angry Professor McGonagall. He saw Dumbledore had pulled Ron off Malfoy, but Dumbledore wasn't looking at Ron, he was looking with disgust at Malfoy, who was lying on the floor, with a black eye and a bloody lip. Dumbledore let go of Ron and asked who the pathetic imbecile lying on the ground was. Harry explained who he was, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

' I suppose you followed us to see where we were going, and followed us into the Pensieve?' Harry asked.

Draco nodded grudgingly as he tried to mop up his bloody lip with his robes.

Dumbledore walked over to Hermione (who was still on the floor, crying) and said gently 'Are you all right? Did he hurt you?'

'I'm alright, it more what he _said_ that hurt me.' She said, smiling gingerly.

Dumbledore straightened up and walked over this desk.

'The way I see it, Mr. Malfoy here, will have to enter Hogwarts as a student also. Professor McGonagall, would you kindly get the sorting hat and put it on Mr.Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall took the hat down from the shelf and placed it on Draco's head with a look of great disgust.

' SLYTHERIN!' The hat said, without the lengthy debate it usually has with itself.

Draco grinned, but it looked like more of a scowl, with his lip now swollen to the size of a small watermelon.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and Draco's wounds healed instantly, while the bright red mark (from the slap Draco gave her) disappeared from Hermiones cheek.

' Now, I suggest you go to your common rooms. Supper will be in 45 minutes. The password for Slytherin is 'pureblood'. The password for Gryffindor is 'quiddich'. Hurry along now', he said, shooing them away with his hand.

So, whadda ya think? I know it's kinda short, but I hope it's OK. I'll be writing the next chapter right after this one. REVIEW! Tell me if you like the story so far puppy dog eyes pweeease? (That's 'please' in case you didn't know.)


	5. Change me?

I was going to write 'hello again', but I always start off that way. I really wouldn't mind if you guys wrote and told me any new chapter ideas. So… I'll start on the next chapter without further adieu.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this chapter except Lucy and Venetta.

They're mine, so KEEP YOUR LITTLE HANDS OFF! Please.

' Umm, Draco?' Hermione asked tentatively.

' What?' He snarled.

' Do you think you could-umm, show me how to get to the Slytherin common room?'

' What am I, your tour guide?' He asked spitefully, but changed him mind quickly when he saw Harry take out his wand. ' Sure.' He said grudgingly.

Hermione followed Draco down the musty-smelling hallways to the dungeon. They came to a halt in front of what looked like just another piece of the stone wall.

' Pureblood.' Draco drawled.

The wall opened to reveal a common room with an elaborately carved fireplace. Emerald flames licked up the sides of it. In front of the fire stood several high-backed chairs, some of which were occupied.

' I'm going up to the boys rooms. I suppose Dumbledore has sent up robes and clothing of some type for us. The girls dormitories are over there.' he waved vaguely in the other direction. ' I'll come get you when we have to go to the feast.' When he was done talking, he walked up to the stairway to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione walked in the direction he had pointed the girls dormitories were, and went up the stairs. She found an empty bed and sat down. She ignored the curios and even hostile looks the other girls were giving her.

' Hello. Why do you look so sad? Hmm, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?'

Hermione looked up to see a thin, gothic girl leering at her. She had black hair, brown eyes, and wore tight black leggings with an oversized black t-shirt that had a silver skull that was enchanted so that it frowned at whoever looked at it.

' No. I'm fine.' Hermione said warily.

' My names Lucreta. My friends call me Lucy.' She said.

' Huh! What friends?' One of the other girls asked.

' I do too have friends! She's my friend!' Lucy pointed to Hermione lying on the bed.

One of the girls stood up and surveyed Hermione.'Are you her friend?' She asked, a faint sneer on her face. ' Its all right if you aren't, you know. She doesn't have any friends.'

' Umm, I guess so.' Hermione said, knowing that she _didn't _answer; Lucy would likely turn her into something slimy.

' See! I told you so!'

' Whatever.' The other girl tossed her waist long black hair over her shoulder and sat back down on the bed.

' You know, you need a makeover. You can't be in _this _girls dormitory if you don't look like you belong in Slytherin.' This came from the girl on the bed. 'My name is Venetta.'

Venetta stood up again and touched a lock of Hermiones bushy brown hair.

' Hmm, you'd look good blond.'

Ignoring Hermione's stammers, she picked up her wand and said something Hermione couldn't hear. Hermione felt her hair growing longer, and felt bangs brush against her forehead. Her eyes prickled a little bit, and she could feel her skin going hot, then warm.

' Now for the clothes.'

Hermione suddenly could feel the air on her legs. She felt her robes vanish, and be replaced with a flimsy top.

That's all for now! I promise I'll update soon. REVIEW!


	6. Im a slut?

How ya doin'? Ready for another chapter? Let's go!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this chapter- except Venetta, Lucy

' Go on, look in the mirror.' Hermione heard Venetta urge.

She felt herself being steered toward something she knew would be a mirror.

' Open your eyes!'

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Looking back at her was a slim girl in a denim mini-skirt and a baby blue tank top; with a white blouse over top- it was unbuttoned. She wore black high-heeled sandals and silver hoop earrings dangled at her ears. She had waist-long blond hair that was almost white, and dark blue eyes. There was also a beauty mark just below her right eye. She was wearing a light rose blush, and blue, silvery eye shadow. Pink lip-gloss completed the look.

'Oh. My. God. This isn't me! Change me back! I look like a-a- I don't know _what _I look like!'

' So, you like it.' It wasn't a question.

Hermione opened her mouth, but decided against saying what she thought, because a dangerous glint had come into Venetta's eyes.

' Umm, yes. I love it!' Hermione lied.

' Good. I've made it irreversible unless I choose to remove it.' Venetta smiled, self-satisfied.

Draco waited at the bottom of the stairs.

'God, girls really_ do _take forever.'

He saw a pretty girl come down the stairs and was surprised to haer her talking to him.

' Alright, let's go.I bet the feast already started.' She said.

Comprehension dawned.

' _Hermione?_'

' What? I know I look different, okay? I couldn't stop them! They said 'I have to look like I'm in Slytherin' do you believe the nerve?' Hermione fumed.

'Um, no. I don't see how it could be _that _bad, I mean, it's an improvement! Besides, if you don't like it, just remove the spell.' Draco said, smirking.

' That's just it. _I can't_.Venetta placed another spell, so that only she can remove it.'

' I can see how that's bad.' Draco said, sounding sympathetic, but Hermione saw his shoulders shaking with supressed laughter.


	7. My savior!

Yo. Okay, okay, I can see your blank faces. I'm just tired of starting with 'hello'. By the way if you don't review this chapter, I WILL RING YOUR LITTLE NECKS!

(cough)

Sorry 'bout that. I got a little teensy bit too emotional. Anyway, on to the next chapter, after this message: Thanx Pia for putting all these chapters on the Internet, I really appreciate it! (also thanx for putting up with me: ).) ( : ) A smily face!)

Disclaimer- Ii don't own ay of the characters in this chapter except Venetta and Lucy.

The 'savior' turned out to be nothing less than the well loved guy we call Professor Snape. Only now, he was shorter and in his teens. He still had greasy black hair, which he was nervously patting with his free hand; the hand with the wand was still pointed at Draco, who was unconscious on the ground.

' Th-thank you.' Hermione stuttered.

Snapes face broke out into a grin, and Hermione realized that he was puffing his chest out, trying to look more masculine.

' Wouldyouliketogotothefeasttogether?' he asked in one breath.

' I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.' Hermione said.

' Would- would you like to go to the – to the…' His voice faded.

Suddenly, a voice erupted behind Snape.

' Would you look at that! Snivellius is trying o get a _girlfriend_!' The voice stopped when the person came into view.

Hermione gasped, yet again, for it was none other than Lucious Malfoy. She mentally slapped herself.

Lucious did a double-take.

'Well, well. Whatdo we have here?' His eyes searched her face as he roughly pushed Snape out of the way.

' Hello there. What…' he stopped speaking as he suddenly spotted Draco on the floor.

' WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?' He shouted.

Hermione simply pointed at Snape, but realized a split second later, it wasn't the best thing she could have done for him (Snape, I mean).

' _CRUCIO!'_

Snape was suddenly on the floor, twitching.

' FIX HIM!' Lucious bellowed at Snape.

As Snape muttered the counter-curse, Hermione realized that restoring Draco probably wasn't in her best interests either. It was too late now, though. She gave herself another one of those mental slaps.

Draco immediately opened his eyes. When Lucious was satisfied he was okay, he brought his attention back to Hermione.

' As I was saving, DON'T MOVE SLIMEBALL!'

' Pardon me?'

Hermoine realized that he was talking to Snape, who was behind her. She heard a loud : **'THUMP!'**

She turned around slowly around and was surprised to see Snape huddled against a wall, with blood trickling out the side of his mouth. She saw Lucious raise his wand again.

'_Expelliarmis!'_

Lucious looked around in surprise. Hermione had pulled out her wand faster and had removed him of his wand.

Hermione saw his back shaking, and assumed he was really angry. Someone had returned his wand to him, and as he turned to face her, she cowered in fear at what he would do.

Sorry if you expected an ending to this chapter. I know it must be annoying to get a cliffy almost every time, but I don't really care. Now, I got a couple of questions for ya.

Should Lucious and Snape and Malfoy all like Hermione?

Do you even like this story?

Are you all pissed off because I changed Hermione?

Who should Hermione like? (You can include Sirius, Lucious, Snape, Draco, etc…)

Please (with whipped cream and cherries) review. Flames are accepted, but I don't really like them. Oh… one more thing, REVIEW!


	8. Lucious sees a pretty girl

Did you like the cliffy? I am very, very sad. (Sniffles and dries away a tear.) I got told I was hated and asked if I was on crack, just because I put Hermione in Slytherin! (Sound familiar, Pia?) If any of the rest of you is mad, please tell me. Not that I care or anything, but I'm curious at your reactions. Don't worry, Hermione's in Slytherin for a **_very _**good reason! (I just haven't thought of it yet.) On to the next chapter then...

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in the story except Venetta, Lucy

As Lucious turned around, Hermione shivered slightly, and not from the cold. When she had a good look at his face, she nearly fainted.

No! It couldn't be! He was… laughing?

' I'm sorry, my dear,' he crooned, ' getting angry in front of you it was shameful of me.'

Now, he was down on his knees, holding her hand. Hermione was painfully aware that everyone was staring at them, and she tried to pull, her hand away, but his grip was like steel. He smiled again, and she saw that his smile didn't quite meet his eyes.

' Please forgive me.' He asked, humbly, it seemed, but Hermione caught his smirk.

' Let go of me!' She yelled, disgusted.

Before he could answer, he was knocked over sideways with a blast like a cannon.

Hermione looked up, and saw Lucy standing behind Lucious with her wand out, and a smirk on her face. She looked at Hermione:

' You ok?'

' Yeah, I guess.'

They heard a 'harrumph' behind them, and turned around to find Snape behind them, with a sheepish grin on his face.

' Uhh… thanks!' He said, and bolted.

Hermione felt her arm being grabbed roughly, and felt herself being dragged toward the door. She turned to see…

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I can't think of anything else (except the next chapter). I swear I'm not putting up the next chapter until I have 5 reviews! So freakin' REVIEW! (If only so I know someone has read it!)


	9. Tears and teasing

I guess I could write another chapter for my _fans _(yeah, right) I know the other chapter was short, but I didn't want to drag it on forever. Thanks so much for reviewing! This chapter is totally dedicated to those of you who reviewed. Give yourself a pat on the back! On to the next chapter, after this important disclaimer:

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story, J.K Rowling does. (Sigh) However, I _do _own (?) Venetta, Lucy.

She turned to face Draco.

' I have to show you were the great hall is.'

'Oh, that's all right, I could have gotten Snape or maybe Lucious to show me.'Hermione said mischievously.

She was surprised to see an almost _jealous _light in Dracos eyes, a second later, she knew she must have imagined it, since he spitefully said:

' Oh, I don't think so, a mudbloods not good enough for my father. _Potter _maybe, but not my father.'

Immediately, Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. _' What did you think? That he was going to get jealous, and confess his love to you? You know better!' _she scolded herself.

Draco turned to face her, to say something else, but he saw the tears cascading silently down her cheeks and closed his mouth.

A second later, Hermione felt something soft being shoved roughly into her hands.

' Wipe your cheeks, you don't wants anyone seeing you like that.' she heard Draco say gruffly.

She wiped her cheeks with the silk handkerchief he gave her and put it in her pocket.

She saw Harry and Ron walking down the hall with a couple of people she recognized (from Harry's old photo's) as Lily, James and Sirius.

' Harry! Ron!' She exclaimed, totally ditching Draco as she ran to see her two best friends.

' Who are you?' Ron asked, confusedly.

' It's me, Hermione. The girl's in Slytherin gave me a ' makeover'.' Hermione said.

' Now you look like a… a…' Harry stumbled on the word.

' Slut?' Supplied Sirius, looking at Hermione interested in her.

' I guess so.' Harry mumbled.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the four boys and Lily.

Apparently they liked what they saw, because they continued chatting among themselves.

' Hermione! Uh… WOW!' Ron said, a blush going from the roots of his hairline to his neck.

-

**_How dare she!_** Draco fumed. She ditched _him _for Weasel and Potter!

He strode forward and grasped her at the elbow.

' Listen, _Granger_, I believe the headmaster asked _me_ to escort you to the Great Hall.' Draco said icily, glaring at Harry and Ron.

' Oh that's all right, Sirius here will escort me.' Hermione said airily, taking hold of Sirius's elbow.

Sirius grinned, obviously enjoying the game.

Draco watched them walk away, a faint frown on his face.

' _What does she see in him?'_ He asked himself. _' She could do way better. For instance, she could have me.'_

As he walked away, he muttered something that sounded very much like:

' **_Girls!' _**

__

Like it? I know, it took a long time. You musta thought I was dead, but I've been busy with other stories( ok, ok… only one other on, but oh well!)


End file.
